A Series Of Awkward Confessions
by Unexpected Hopeless Romantic
Summary: The title explains itself! Almost everybody likes Haruhi and confesses to her. Who will she choose once the Host Club is torn apart?
1. I Felt Jealous of That Music

_**First Ouran Host Club fic, so be gentle with the reviews. Anyway, this will be a story about the Host Club members asking Haruhi out, except for Honey. (Yes, I can't seem to imagine him to ask her out, so I choose not to include him to do so. :P) Anyway, this was supposed to be a compilation of drabbles of our favorite host club but I just had a great idea for this story! Hehe! So, for this chapter, it will be about Kaoru telling Haruhi what he feels about her (I always knew he could express his feelings more than his brother). Now, let's begin.**_

_**Chapter 1- I Felt Jealous of That Music**_

It was a Friday afternoon. The Host Club were in their usual place, The Third Music Room, doing their job, 'hosting' girls and pleasing them. It was pretty much a normal day for them, the usual talks, the usual squeals of the girls, the usual food for Honey, the usual 'brotherly love' from Hikaru and Kaoru, the usual calm, cool and collected image of Mori, the usual evil conniving ideas of Kyouya and the usual girl-talk Tamaki gives. Then, entered Haruhi, late and sweaty, changing the atmosphere and the normality.

"Haruhi, why are you late? Are you okay??" Tamaki asked suddenly running towards her exaggeratedly, with a towel that appeared from nowhere. He was ready to wipe her sweat away.

Haruhi stepped to her right, making the 'king' miss her and bump himself on the wall. "Ow."

Haruhi took the towel that fell from Tamaki's upon falling. "I can wipe myself, sempai," she said, doing so.

"Though, Haruhi, you're late. What's up?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

She looked down. "Oh… well… I was practicing for music class. You guys do know that I don't sing, right?"

All the girls whimpered and 'aww'-ed upon hearing so. The host club just nodded.

"Don't worry, Haruhi-kun. Surely, Hikaru would help you!" one girl claimed.

This made Hikaru blush. "I don't… sing."

"What about Kaoru?" asked Haruhi.

The other twin shook his head. "Sorry. Hmm… What about you Honey-sempai? You have a cute speaking voice, your singing voice may be-"

"Iie. I sing out of key. Even Takashi does. Those great in Martial Arts aren't really good in music," the little blonde senior responded.

Mori found the urge to speak. "Yeah."

Haruhi turned to the one wearing eyeglasses. She started, "Kyouya, what about you? Can you-"

"Iie. Though, I think I know someone who does," he said, evilly grinning the blonde beside him, the president of the Host Club, Tamaki Suou.

Haruhi faltered. _"Him? Of all of the hosts… him? Oh no."_ she thought to herself. "Sempai, do you… sing?"

"Haruhi, I'll do anything for you!" he answered, striking a proud pose. Everybody just sweat dropped, asides from the girls that went shrieking like banshees over his awesome charming look.

Haruhi gave out a sigh and a shrug together. "Uh… then can you-"

Tamaki beat her to her request. He immediately sat by the piano after that 'moment'. He made a breath then put his hands on the keyboard, ready to play and sing at the same time.

Everybody became silent, eager to hear him sing.

… silence

… a moment of peace

… yet somehow, a feeling of something really wrong to happen for Haruhi.

Tamaki then began to play beautifully, enchanting everybody, even Kyouya (though he really does love his playing as well.) And then, after the intro of the piano, he began to sing.

_Stopping by the path,_

_I see you there walk._

_Your beautiful auburn hair,_

_Your eyes of brown color._

Everybody found it weird, even his fans. Tamaki was in tune, yet, his voice was absolutely horrendous. They couldn't explain it though. The notes were all correct, since he did play the piano and memorized its pitch, considering he learned to play in a very young age. But his voice quality was totally bad to hear, that they all couldn't bear but laugh.

_I wanted you to see me._

_See me who I really was._

_I'm here, don't you worry,_

_I-_

"Why are you all laughing!!!!?" he asked angrily and stopped from playing and singing.

"Tamaki-sempai. Arigato for volunteering to teach me… demo… uh… how do I say this?"

"She wants to sing with you now!" Hikaru said, gleefully smiling, as he pushed Haruhi to him.

Tamaki pulled her closer to him and made her sit beside him. "Oh, of course, let us sing together!"

Kyouya smirked again. It was obvious that he had something manipulative in his sleeves. Perhaps, a video camera hidden in the room?

Anyway, upon hearing Hikaru's request of Haruhi singing together with Tamaki, they all got scared. They knew Haruhi's voice was out of tune. They knew Tamaki's voice was unbearable. And they knew it would be a nightmare to hear them sing a duet. Why would Hikaru tell Tamaki that Haruhi wants to sing with him the first place? To torture them all? Or that was the first thought that came upon his head?

Tamaki again started to play the intro, and he began to sing the first verse of the song.

_Stopping by the path,_

_I see you there walk._

_Your beautiful auburn hair,_

_Your eyes of brown color._

As he played the instrumental and stopped from singing, he asked Haruhi to sing the next part.

_I wanted you to see me._

_See me, who I really was._

_I'm here, don't you worry,_

_I'll defend you, whatever comes_

Everybody really didn't like it. They still thought the song was too much to bear. Until the chorus was up and Tamaki and Haruhi sang together. Sure, they thought it would be the most ghastly melody they would ever hear in their life, but they were certainly wrong.

_And now that you know that I'm here,_

_Now that you know I'll be there,_

_I'll take care of your love._

_For I stood when we met,_

_I'll stand when we part,_

_For you'll always be, in my heart._

Everybody felt awestruck. They may be horrible in singing individually, but their voices together created such a beautiful melody. It may sound impossible, but it really was. They captivated the feelings of everybody in the room, including the serious, Mori and the devilish, Kyouya.

They kept on singing together the whole song, and it was such a pity that it ended. Everybody came to like it already. Though, in the end, they ended it with big smiles, staring at each other yet still singing. They even looked as if they both enjoyed singing. Yes, it was okay for Tamaki to enjoy it, but of course, wouldn't it be weird for everybody else to see Haruhi enjoy it as well? She hates singing, and she gets really annoyed of Tamaki. Then why would those two things together be something that causes her joy?

_For you'll always be… _

_Always be…_

_Always…_

_In my…_

_Heart_

Everybody clapped in joy, with smiles of total bliss, of total enjoyment, as Haruhi and Tamaki bowed before them. Upon seeing everybody's reaction, this made the two smile even more.

"I can't believe you guys could sing like that!" Honey remarked.

"Yes, you were great," Mori said with voice in monotone as he usually does.

"I must admit, we didn't expect that great performance," Kyouya explained, fixing his glasses. "I thought I was blind and that I was deaf," he continued, smirking. _"That video will give us more money when I've made an advertisement of this for the whole school."_

Suddenly, someone butted in. "Well, they proved you wrong, huh, Kyouya? Though, seriously, that was unexpected. Who would have known your voices could blend like that, right Kaoru?" Hikaru commented, looking at his brother.

Kaoru gave a faint smile and nodded. He didn't know what to say. He felt jealous upon seeing Tamaki sing with Haruhi. He wanted to bond with her, but it was always either the others that would bond with her. He even knew his brother liked her, and that he always sacrificed his feelings just for his happiness, but he couldn't take it anymore. He may be close to Haruhi, but he knew all she saw him as was a friend. This caused his sudden gloomy mood.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" Haruhi asked, upon noticing his reaction.

"Uh… yeah," he lied.

Hikaru held his brother's shoulders. "I don't think you are. Tell me what you're hiding, Kaoru."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Kaoru-"

The brother pushed away his twin, as his hair covered his face. Everybody got shocked, the girls, the club, everybody. But most importantly, Hikaru got shocked as well. Well, who wouldn't, right? Who wouldn't get shocked if your twin that never fought with you, would do so? Most especially, the twin that you spend every waking moment, making you two seem like homos. "Don't push it Hikaru. You're not the only one who can get intense. Anyway, I better go. The club meeting is finished anyway," he commented and walked out of the room.

Hikaru stared at the door for a few seconds. He then turned to everyone. "I think… this really is our… first… fight."

Everybody gasped, aside from Mori, Kyouya and Haruhi since gasping wasn't really their character. And of course Hikaru didn't gasp, since he stated that fact.

"But… why would he get mad? You didn't do anything, Hikaru-chan," Honey commented.

Kyouya began to speak. "He must have been angry with all of us. Unless…" He turned to Tamaki and Haruhi who were standing beside each other. "He's angrier with you two."

Tamaki gasped again and his eyes widened exaggeratedly. "WHY!?"

Haruhi snapped. She kinda realized what was going on with Kaoru. "I have a hunch. Let me talk to him."

Tamaki changed his mood. He became serious. "I'll come with you, Haruhi."

"No. From what I see. He may be angrier with you."

Tamaki made his shocked face again, this time, in the background, you could see the word clueless all over. "I don't understand? Why would Kaoru… be angry with me? Haruhi, tell me!" he said as he decided to pull her to him, only realizing that she had gone outside already. Tamaki just got to grip Kyouya.

"Let go," he said straightforwardly, with his eyes all serious.

He did as told since he got scared. "Where's Haruhi??!!" he afterwards asked.

Honey started. "He left by the time you got shocked again, Tama-chan."

"NOOO!" he emoted then secluded himself again from everybody, with only spotlight with him- no actually, striking him.

_**Outside**_

Kaoru was out by the school garden, kicking rocks on the ground. He felt to just think for a while and just control his emotions. But he couldn't by the time it rained. He couldn't help but start to cry, to cry with the rain and release his emotions.

"_Stop whimpering, Kaoru. You're a guy. Guys don't cry. She's… just a girl. Nothing serious to cry about. Besides… You knew from the start that she'll never like you. You're bringing her and Hikaru together, remember? Then why are you feeling this!!!???"_

Out of the blue, there were footsteps just right behind him. It stopped after a while, then the person began to speak. "Kaoru…"

His heart skipped a beat. He knew who that voice belonged to. He didn't want to talk to anybody yet, to even see anybody. Especially her. But apparently, he had no choice.

He turned around to face her, first wiping off his tears. "Haruhi," he callously said.

"Tell me, Kaoru. Why did you get angry back there?"

"It was nothing," he answered as he shook his head.

"Don't lie to me. Even Hikaru doesn't believe you. Tell me, are you angry because of me?"

He didn't respond.

"Are you angry because of Tamaki?"

He didn't respond again.

"Are you angry because of Tamaki and me?"

Though, that question hit him. That was it. He may had been angry for a couple of reasons, but that set him off. "What will you do if I say yes?"

"Why, Kaoru? Why are you angry? Tamaki and I only sang together. We-"

"It's because I felt jealous of that music you shared with Tamaki on that brief moment. You looked happy, even though you'll never admit it."

"Fine, I was happy of that moment. Since I never imagined singing with sempai. But why be angry with Hikaru? He didn't do anything. Is it because he asked me to sing with Tamaki?"

"Well yeah. And… because I'm freaking jealous of him as well!" he blurted out, hiding his teary eyes with his bangs.

Haruhi couldn't move an inch. "Jea… jea…je… jealous?" she stuttered.

"Yes. I'm jealous of Tamaki, of Hikaru. Hell, I maybe even jealous of Mori and Kyouya. Maybe even Honey!"

"They didn't do anything," she reasoned out.

"I know. But I can't help it."

"Why?"

"Because… I… like you a lot, Haruhi."

Haruhi stared at him then hugged him for comfort. "You can like me. But don't take it out on others."

Kaoru smiled. "Thanks."

_**Bushes**_

Though, while that was happening, the whole remainder of the host club was by the nearest bush, listening to Haruhi and Kaoru's conversation. Of course they got shocked upon hearing everything.

"I can't believe it!!!" Honey said cutely, making a very worried yet absolutely adorable face.

"I can't as well. Who would have known," Kyouya remarked.

Mori just nodded.

"Kaoru… you baka. Why would you bring me close to Haruhi if you like her anyway?" Hikaru said to himself.

Tamaki shoved his head to his palms. "I can't believe this!!! My daughter and Kaoru? No!!"

And that was that. The whole host club knew that Kaoru liked Haruhi. The only question is, what would they do about it?

_I want us to make beautiful music together_

_Blending in harmonious affection._

_Sounding in striking resonance._

_Being in stellar tone._

_Our pitch as one as us._

_Our style, eccentric._

_Yet our message, clear. _

_It speaks of love._

Till the next chapter!

_**A/N: Now… R&R everyone! And suggest what should happen next chap! Though, to those who are worried of the pairing, in the end, it will be HaruhiXTamaki. Well, hope you guys like it! Again, R&R! BTW, if you guys are curious, the lyrics to the song is just some random stuff that came to my head. And the last part of the story was a quote I made. Hehe… that's all. :P **_


	2. I Can't Share

_**Judging from the title, I think it's pretty obvious that it's a HikaruXHaruhi chapter, huh? Yeah, it is!!! Congratulations! Okay, going back to the normal un-hyper stage… okay I can't! I just read 12 chapters of the manga and I cannot contain myself but write this. Sure I may not update this as soon as I wrote it, but hell! I really felt of writing on this story!! The manga's so cool! I can't wait for the other chapters to be posted! I wonder when that will be. Oh well, hope that would be soon. Which also reminds me that I just watched the whole Ouran anime again for just a day with my good friend! Obvious that I'm getting a fetish on it, huh? --- Okay, getting serious now… in this chapter, Hikaru confesses!!! Which reminds me that he's the first one in the manga to admit that he likes Haruhi (he said it to Honey and said it Haruhi as well.). And that he made Hikaru realize that he likes him as well, which made Hikaru to figure out that Kaoru likes her as well. Yeah, totally out of the blue right? Though sorry if that was a spoiler. I just wanted to tell that I changed the 'confession' scene than in the manga. Oh well! Anyway, just R&R:D**_

It was the next day after the big 'Kaoru-telling-Haruhi-he-likes-her-incident', and even until the club meeting, Hikaru and Kaoru hadn't said a single word but 'uh…' to each other. That's the longest they had ever fought and had never talked to each other in the history of their brotherhood. And of course, everyone was worried about this.

"Ne, Tama-chan, aren't you at all worried about Kao-chan and Hika-chan?" Honey, holding his stuff toy bunny, asked the grieving Tamaki by the corner.

"I am worried. But I'm more worried about Kaoru liking daughter! How could this happen!?" he exclaimed, though only heard by himself, Honey, and Mori who came near them, not by any of the twins or the girls in the club.

"But… why do you feel that?"

Tamaki's heart stopped a beat. But he just answered, "I'm worried… because… I'm her father! And Kaoru's my friend!", while scratching his very puzzled head.

Kyouya immediately came to them upon hearing the 'king's' reason. "Don't you think there's another reason behind this? Maybe… you like Haruhi," he asked as he tapped the notebook he was holding with a very conniving smile.

Tamaki's heart skipped another beat- and maybe even two. "I like… Haruhi???!!!" he asked, with a face getting all red, big and shocked.

"You always hug her and always want to talk to her. You blush whenever you see her," Kyouya started, still having that conniving yet very handsome smile.

"And you never want any guy near her, even the twins. You're too overprotective. That can't be fatherly love! Actually, I sense..." Honey continued.

"Jealousy," Mori finished.

Tamaki ran around the room as he shook his head in the places it could- and maybe the places he never thought he could. "I can't!!! This can't be! No, it can't!"

"Think about your feelings for a while. Give yourself a break from the club," Mori suggested as he pulled Tamaki from his raging denial stage.

"But who will-"

"I'll take care of it. And we'll let your customers choose other hosts for the day," Kyouya explained.

"Okay… thank you guys. I love you all for helping me!" Tamaki said, crying emotionally and hugged them all.

Of course, nobody liked the hug. They couldn't breathe nor say anything. Tamaki hugged really hard. Absolutely hard. They could only do so when Tamaki fled the room and ran off to- as said by Mori- think about his feelings.

Almost simultaneously, just a second after that, Haruhi entered the third music room with a questionable look on her face. "Hey… I just saw sempai leaving, and... it was pretty odd. He looked at me with a... weird look then just... strictly greeted me. Actually… it looks like he was pretty shy. I never knew sempai could be shy. It's even weirder because he didn't give an effort to... hug me or something," she started to say getting worried.

Kyouya, Honey and Mori smirked, thinking of the possibility that Haruhi may like the club president. The twins just decided to ignore her, obviously being jealous in such naïve statement- which is by the way, always expected from her.

"Anyway, what's up with Hikaru and Kaoru?" she pointed out, changing the topic and only portraying the said question to Mori, Honey and Kyouya. "Why aren't they talking to each other? And it seems as if there's a barrier between them. Has something happened?"

Honey sighed and began, "Listen… Haruhi. We heard what Kaoru said to you. All of us did."

Haruhi stepped back from Honey. She couldn't believe what she heard. "No way. You did?"

"We did," Kyouya said, nodding.

"How do you feel about it?" unexpectedly asked Mori.

She spent a second to think. "...Confused, I guess. Because I don't really know if I feel the same way Kaoru feels."

Kaoru of course heard his name being talked about, and Hikaru heard it as well.

Could the room get even more awkward? "Uh… I'm going outside for some air," Kaoru said, thinking it was for the better. He afterwards opened the door and left as soon as he could.

Everybody's eyes followed Kaoru as he left.

"It's worse than I thought," Honey remarked with a sigh as Kaoru was out of the room.

Abruptly, Tamaki came back inside a split second, and he was with Kaoru, who he just pushed him in the room. That was fast. "I've thought about something! Let's play truth or dare!" the Lord said unexpectedly.

They all got sweat drops. Where did that come from? That was totally unexpected and at the same time awkaward.

"Come on! It makes us truthful of our actions!" Tamaki pleaded.

Kaoru didn't like this. "My Lord, I don't think this is such a good idea. How about a different game?" he asked, sweating all over. He knew this would lead to a really awkward state. And this caused him to realize that Tamaki has something planned already. It looks like his plan won't even do him any good.

"I agree, we need a different game," Hikaru said with a nod and a sweat drop. "Why not another of our contests?" he suggested. _Anything but truth or dare!?!_

Suddenly, machinery was heard from the ground, and a twirling piece of the floor elevated with a girl with long brown hair and a red ribbon. She stroke a pose as the floor stopped its revolving, like she usually does. And revealed was... a Renge. "No… I think our customers are tired of contests! I agree on the president's suggestion! Let us play… truth or dare!"

The girls came with blissful nodds and smiles. They all wanted to play truth or dare.

And in now time, at just the next second, everyone was in a circle, ready for the game, even if some were forcibly put in it.

Haruhi joined the circle. "Okay, here's the bottle you've been asking for," she said and sat down as she placed the bottle in the middle of the circle.

"You spin it Haruhi," Tamaki said, obviously not meaning what he said, but did anyway, as if having no other choice.

"What?" she asked in suspicion.

Everybody in the host club, except for Hikaru and Kaoru then realized Tamaki's plan.

"Yes, Haru-chan, turn it!!!" Honey asked, acting all cute. Kyouya just smirked and Mori nodded.

"Uh…okay." She next did as said and spun the bottle.

Everybody was eager on where the tip will land. To a girl? A host club member? Renge? Who will be the person?

Anyway, the answer was soon answered as the tip of the bottle landed on…

_**Hikaru.**_

He blushed on what happened, but just went nearer to Haruhi. "Uh… I guess… you have to pick… Truth… or… Dare?" he mumbled.

Haruhi swallowed her own saliva. _What to choose? _"Uh… Truth?" she carelessly said, not thinking that was what everybody wanted her to choose. Well... everybody but Kaoru.

Hikaru looked down, obviously wanting his eyes to be covered by his bangs. He already had a question in mind. "Haruhi… do you like Kaoru?" he asked in a tone filled with both anger and sadness. His eyes may have not been as aesthetic that would give such more impact, but his voice told everything he was feeling. Everybody felt it. The host club members were shocked, the girls gasped in surprise even.

Kaoru in the other hand, wanted to do something, anything. But all he could do was look down like his brother. He now knew at that second... that Hikaru likes Haruhi as well.

Haruhi in the other hand just looked up. "I don't really know about liking a person in that way. I've never had that feeling. But I'm happy Kaoru likes me. He's a great guy. Demo… I just don't like this to affect your brotherhood," she innocently answered.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru sadly for a few seconds. _Haruhi didn't say she like him. So that means, I could... _He afterwards looked back at Haruhi and vehemently yet abruptly pulled her to his chest. Everybody got shocked, expecially Tamaki and Kaoru, who apparently likes her now, and included to those who were ultimately shocked was Haruhi who didn't expect such action from her friend. "Haruhi… I'm not really sure on what I felt before. But I know now… I… I… I like you a lot! And… don't joke me that Kaoru and I can share you… This is way different than friendship. I can't share this! This is…"

Haruhi looked up at Hikaru who still had her in his arms. "Hikaru… I know you can't share this. But… wouldn't you feel bad if you didn't have to share? You've shared everything before. Wouldn't it feel... odd?"

Hikaru let go of his grip to Haruhi. He stepped back a few meters.

Haruhi continued. "Hikaru… you can like me, but don't forget that Kaoru's still your brother! If you can't do that… tell me, why will you choose to like me!? Would you really choose me, a person you just met and just befriended, over Kaoru, the brother who stood by you since you were born, who never left you???"

Hikaru shed a tear. "I don't know. But... I like you... because… you've been the only one we could really open up to and we know you won't leave us!" he noncommittally said.

"You said 'we' and uttered, 'us'. You're answering why you both _may_ like me. I now understand that you saw everything from yesterday, Hikaru. But… I want to know your real feelings in why you like me, not why you think, you and Kaoru may like me. Just your own thoughts. Be independent for once," Haruhi asked as she went forward to Hikaru. "Because if you can't... how can you prove your love to me or to Kaoru?" she continued, extending an arm in the process.

But Hikaru wouldn't let her come, nor would he accept the hand she was offering. He walked backed even more.

He reached a few steps from the door, and he decided to pause for a while and make a big breath. Afterwards, tears just came out from him automatically. "Haruhi, please… let me have some time to think. I'm not really sure why I _love_ you. But… maybe… just maybe… it's because you're the only girl who's gotten close to me and made me feel loved, even more than my mother, who can't even distinguish me from Kaoru. People say I'm the older one, that I should be the one to sacrifice when something can't be shared. But I want to be happy too. And this time… I don't want to share, Haruhi." He paused and clenched his fist in more anger. "I can't!! And I won't!!!"

He immediately left the room running and crying like a little boy who was stolen his favorite toy. Which was actually true. Though, it wasn't really the toy he thought it was before. It was a girl. Not a toy, he plays with. But a girl he would never dare to play.

Everybody didn't expect that to happen. What Tamaki and the other Host Club Members wanted was just to know what Haruhi really feels. But... this lead to a more complicated circumstance. The girls were already really weirded out yet a bit awestruck from what happend, but of course, they must be wondering why Hikaru and Kaoru would fight over a guy.

Though, none of this business of Haruhi's gender identity mattered to Kaoru in the meantime. He just remained speechless, and just wanted to cry over grief and depression _Hikaru… I'm sorry, my brother. _

Tamaki even just went to a corner and sulked for the five billion, twenty seven million, three hundred, thirty sixth time. The others looked really concerned.

But… left in the middle of the room was the confused Haruhi, who didn't know what to do. She said she had never experienced love… and she obviously doesn't know how to return love. Now, she doesn't know what to do, ripped in the brotherly loved of two of her closest friends which has a bond that was never broken. That is, until now… until... she came.

_I shall share the world with you,_

_You can conquer it, divide it, but remember to take care of it._

_I shall share my power with you,_

_You can create, destroy, but remember to improve my creations, not worsen._

_I shall share my special subjects with you,_

_To serve you, to make you live, but in turn, nourish them and teach them._

_I shall share my love with you,_

_And share it with the world, with your friends, your enemies, and most especially…_

_Your family who I wholeheartedly truly share with you..._

_**A/N: I loved the chapter. And the one at the bottom with the italic one. Next chapter, Tamaki will snap and tell Haruhi what she feels. Though, if you have other suggestions and don't want Tamaki to do so, just R&R! And for comments R&R as well! My motto for reviews: Constructive criticism welcome. Flames are not.**_


	3. Underneath This Seriousness Is Love

_**Well…this is a KyouyaXHaruhi chapter! XD Sorry for the last chapter when I told it will be TamakiXHaruhi chapter! I changed my mind, sorry. But for me… both pairings are almost as good as each other! Anyway, hope you all enjoy it. :D  
**_

The awkwardness of the Host Club didn't vanish overnight. The feelings of the shocked Kaoru, of the hurt Hikaru, of the confused Haruhi, of the mixed emotions remainder of the Host Club and of Renge and the customers were still present.

People entered the Third Music Room the next day, in a very glum mood. If not that, they were discomfited by the facts that were still laid upon reason.

"What do we do now, Kyouya?" Honey-kun asked with very big eyes filled with worry.

Kyouya looked at his notes. "Leave it to me. I can get the usual spirit of the girls back," he said with a grin.

"I sense a devious plan from him, Mitsukuni," Mori said in a monotone, as he usually does.

Tamaki entered then out of the blue with a very sad face. "Ohayou," he tried to bother. Everybody just looked at him then looked away in a whole second.

Why?

Well, the Host Club was disappointed that he wouldn't and couldn't do anything of the very manner they all felt awkward about. The girls felt the same.

Tamaki knew this, and hated himself for it as well.

Suddenly, he noticed that Kyouya was fastly approaching him.

"Kyoya-kun, Ohayou!" he tried to be cheerful.

"Ohayou, Tamaki. I just have to tell you, you don't have to worry. I'll handle this awkwardness and I'll get the girls' spirit back," he explained.

"Arigato, Kyouya. Demo, it's my job to help as well. You always do everything. I have to help! Demo… I can't think clearly. Can you tell me how I can help? No matter how detrimental, how humiliating, I'll do it! For the good of the Host Club!" he answered as he stroke a very flashy pose.

All just sweat dropped upon seeing this. At least, he was still acting as himself despite everything that has happened.

Kyouya started to order. "Tamaki, I want you to find the twins and Haruhi. Bring them here. I-"

Tamaki cut him off. "I understand! I'm off!" he said, saluting then ran-off from the Music Room as fast as he could. Kyouya didn't even finish telling him that he shouldn't bring the three together to the Host Club because it would be pretty uncomfortable for them.

Because of this. Kyouya knew that exactly what he feared was what Tamaki's going to do. _"Idiot. You're totally hollow."  
_

---

After a few minutes, about fifteen to twenty, Tamaki came back, as Kyouya's presumption, with all Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi. "I'm here, Kyouya!" he said, all covered with sweat.

Kyouya put his glasses down. _"He is the idiot I thought he was. Why did I even expect that he wouldn't do this?" _he thought as he started to chuckle.

"What can I do next to help?" he asked naively.

Kyouya closed his notebook filled with important documents then passed by Tamaki, who was in front Haruhi and the twins. "I can handle this on my own, Tamaki. Thank you. You were a great help."

"Uh… hai," Tamaki answered unsurely.

Next, Kyouya went to Haruhi and took her hand and kissed it as if time was ephemeral.

"Haruhi… I have something to say to you."

Everyone was startled of Kyouya's actions. The demon king had begun to show emotions. It was unbelievable. Now, they were sure that something was imminent.

Haruhi blushed. "Sempai? What… uh… is it?" she could barely say.

Kyouya cupped his right hand to her cheek and slowly caressed it. Next thing, everybody knows, he kissed it softly yet filled with emotion. "Underneath this seriousness, is love, Haruhi."

Tamaki screamed as he jumped out and down filled with anger. "What are you doing Kyouya!? You said you're going to help out with the problem, not make things worse!!!"

Squealing girls eventually came around Kyouya and Haruhi, and that included Renge. "I understand it now! It's as if almost the whole Host Club likes Haruhi!" the long pigtailed manager acclaimed.

"Yes, yes, that's it. You got it right," Kyouya said, turning to the ladies with a blissful smile.

They all squealed. "MOE!!! We love it!!!"

"Kyouya!" Tamaki called out even louder and madder.

"I told you I'll help. You'll see that by tomorrow, more customers will be coming," Kyouya explained.

"Eh?" the whole Host Club said as they all fell down to the ground, anime style of course.

"You did that because it was for the club?" Honey asked.

Hikaru finally spoke from his silence. "You just used Haruhi?"

"How rude of you!" Kaoru emoted, at last speaking as well.

"Guys… it's okay," Haruhi admitted in a soft voice. "At least, I got to help sempai," she said with a fake smile. Obviously, she wasn't happy.

"Haruhi…" they all called out, all worried.

Kyouya began to speak. "Actually…" he started as all the club members looked at him. "I meant what I said. I love Haruhi," he continued with a smile none of them ever saw before. That meant… he was dead serious.

"Bah! I don't care. If there's another rival, then fine," Hikaru said, hiding the fact that it bothered him and just walked out. Kaoru did the same, though without anything said, and he didn't follow his brother too, but left the opposite direction.

Tamaki just fainted but was caught by the girls. "Tamaki-kun, daijobu?" they all said in unison. "What a tragedy? The Host Club is falling apart!" one said. "Yet, it's getting exciting! I can't wait for tomorrow!" another said.

And all that remained asides from the girls was a puzzled, Mori, Honey and Haruhi who never thought that would happen. Especially Haruhi who was always clueless of what was around her.

"_First Kaoru. Then Hikaru. Now Kyouya-sempai? Doshite? I don't want to be the cause of their fighting. I don't want to cause the dissolution of the Host Club,"_ Haruhi taught as a very minute tear fell to her cheek.

_Kept feelings inside my heart,_

_They fill me so much with ache and hurt._

_They want to tell you how much you mean to me._

_For all the times I've spent with you,_

_Helped me like you even more._

_All the times you never judged me,_

_You taught me to not judge as well._

_You made me into a better person._

_A better friend._

_A better being._

_And now, I want to be better for you._

_For you and you alone._

_**A/N: SO…. It is a short chapter, sorry to say this. I just thought this would be the way Kyouya would confess. Anyway, who do you like to confess next, Mori or Tamaki? Or maybe even Honey. But… if it's Honey, show me a scenario, because I really can't see it. Well, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAP! Be free to R&R! **_


	4. Silence Means Yes

_**Hi there to all of you! Now, here's the next installment to A Series of Awkward Confessions and Dates. This time, it's Mori's time to confess. And by this said, this is the third to the last chapter. Next will be Tamaki's confession, then the last chap which will be with all the dates. I plan to stop there, since I really want to finish my unfinished stories, and that includes this. Anyway, let me stop rambling and let's start!**_

_**Chapter 4- Silence Means Yes**_

Another day had dawned, and it was even more awkward for Haruhi. As she entered the Third Music Room, all eyes were on her. As she entered, silence reigned.

There was mixed emotions as usual, and she felt it so much. Jealousy, love, awkwardness, anger, sadness, confusion, it was all there. And there was nothing she could do about it. That pained her.

She gave out a sigh. She couldn't take it anymore. It was really annoying that everyday someone would surprise her and tell her he likes her. She didn't think on what she was about to do and just made a big breath and carelessly asked, "Is there anyone else who wants to profess their love for me! So that I won't get surprised anymore and can take it." 

Mori looked down, but then went close to her, having a tint of a pink blush. He afterwards whispered to her ear, "Silence means yes." 

Succeeding, he left the room with no more word said.

"Mori-sempai?" Haruhi called out as she slowly turned to the door. But, he was gone.

"Takashi…" Honey called out as well. Mori heard this, but didn't mind it. He heard Haruhi's call as well. He just didn't want any more words said.

Honey then looked at Haruhi seriously after Mori was gone. "Mou! Haru-chan, what did Takashi say?"

She started hesitantly, "Uh…I don't know what it means but… Silence means yes?"

Everybody understood it clearly. Well, aside from Haruhi. They all looked away from her, pretending that they didn't understand.

And she saw this clearly. She hated that they could this. They were her friends, but weren't acting like friends now. "You all understand, don't you?" she continued, as her voice slowly faltered and became weak. "Why don't anyone of you tell me! I hate not knowing! Like the way you hid your secrets of liking me! Why did you guys have to like me anyway! I should have never joined the Host Club!" she exclaimed.

All got shocked when she finally snapped from her calmness. Though, I guess they knew it was about to come someday. That day was apparently now. 

Honey finally found the urge to speak. He pulled, Haruhi's shirt like a little child and looked at her innocently. "Haru-chan, your question was answered. Takashi…" 

Haruhi's eyes widened. Honey didn't need to go on with his explanation. She then understood everything. _"Sempai too? I can't believe it."_

She then ran away from the room to think and reflect. _"I can't believe this. The Host Club is being torn apart. And it's my entire fault. I should have just paid that stupid vase. Rather than being part of the club. I ruined friendships. I ruined bonds of years of experience. I ruined everything," _she thought to herself as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Mori then saw her in the distance and approached her, looking sad because she was sad herself. "Haruhi," he calmly said. He then took something from his pocket, his handkerchief and gave it to her. "Here," he continued

She accepted it with a fake smile and wiped her tears. "Arigato, Mori-sempai." 

"No problem. I just don't want to see you cry like that." 

---

The two remained silent, without a single word said for a couple of minutes. Mori wanted to give her time to relax and think. Haruhi just broke the eerie silence. 

"Tell me, why did you like me, sempai?" she asked, as she finally turned serious.

That didn't surprise Mori. It had to be asked. He knew it. But, then, he didn't want to answer it right away. He looked at the surroundings and calmly closed his eyes. The trees swaying, the birds chirping, the flowers blooming; he looked at every single detail of nature around them when he afterwards opened his eyes. "Because it comes natural. It's natural like everything you could see around us."

"Eh?" she asked, widening her eyes for the second time today. She didn't quite understand.

"It's as if it's natural to like you. You're kind, gentle, and you care for Mitsukuni. You don't know how important that is to me."

"Then maybe you like me because I'm kind to Honey-sempai. You seem to like him more than me. Think about it, sempai, I'm sure he's the person you love the most," she started to analyze.

He shook his head. "Iie. However, I guess I thought that was true… at first. But, something's different when you're around. Even if I'm silent, it's as if we talk. You don't care if I'm and introvert. You're unlike other girls. You make me happy. Isn't that what's important?" 

Haruhi seemed to blush on the complement. "Arigato sempai," she stated then, stood up. "Demo… I think I need to clear my head more. Gomenazai, I have to think this over by myself. This is just way too much and too overwhelming," she continued then left the sempai alone. She just left the school premises and went off home.

Mori that remained just talked to himself. "Haruhi, gomenazai… People can't help who they like. I can't help it. It's just an emotion impossible to fight. And as I said, it's natural."

By the distance, Honey was there, hearing their whole conversation. A tear slid down to his cheek. _"I guess I knew that there would come a time that Takashi would be taken away from me. I just didn't know that Haru-chan would be the one to do it, and that it would happen now. I didn't expect this. How could he hide this from me? Takashi…"_

_The wind passed by and refreshed my thoughts,_

_The birds chirped music that redeemed my faults,_

_And now you came and stopped my world,_

_You showed me a future, totally changed my mood._

_I never spoke much, nor showed much,_

_But when you came, you changed that, with just one touch._

_Your smile, your gestures, I can dream of it forever,_

_So let me love you, let me just dream of a happily ever after._

_**A/N: And yes, that's the chapter! I know it's short, but I wanted it that way, short and sweet. Anyway, the next chapter is the one everyone's waiting for! TamakiXHaruhi! PROMISE! SUGGESTIONS? REQUESTS? COMMENTS? Please R&R! And, don't worry, I'll make the next chapter longer than the others! I of course love the pairing!**_


	5. The King of Fools

_**Sorry for not updating for… more than a year? It's been so long. Anyway, to make up for the lost time, I'm ending this fic! I've even changed the title to only "A Series of Awkward Confessions" since I have an ending I want to do. I hope you guys enjoy. Please R&R. **_

It was another normal day in the Ouran High School Host Club Third Music Room. ABSOLUTELY NOT. Everything was weird and awkward as Haruhi entered the room. She tried her best not to lay any eye-contact to any host member and in doing this, she looked really sad. Why wouldn't she? She was the reason the Host Club was being torn apart. There weren't even any women to host that day.

"_Wait, that's weird. Even though these confessions have kept on going, the girls liked it. Why don't we have any customers?"_ Haruhi thought to herself.

She went to the only person she could talk to.

.

.

.

Honey-sempai.

"Sempai, what's wrong? We have no business… this has never happened. And I thought publicity would get better as Kyouya-sempai hoped."

Honey looked at her seriously. His eyes scared the heck out of her since he seldom looked so serious. Plus his serious face was really scary. If looks could kill, Haruhi would be dead by now. Only when Honey was about to battle someone or was awoken from his sleep did he look like this. "Haruhi…"

"Yes sempai?" she seriously asked and swallowed her saliva to calm her down.

"Do you know the Law of Diminishing Marginal Return?"

Haruhi stopped for a while to think then fell down, anime-style. "Eh?!"

"The law states that at first when an input is increased in a business, the money gained increases. However, after some time, when another input isn't increased as the first input still increases, the money gained lessens and lessens until it becomes negative."

"I understand, sempai. It's like when you add more people to work for the business. At first, there are more sales. However, if you continue to add more people but retain the same supplies, then the sales will go down eventually. Since the people can't work with just limited supplies that is."

Honey nodded. "Correct."

She made a thinking face, putting her pointing finger on her lips as she looked at the ceiling. "Demo sempai, what does that theory have to do with the Host Club losing clients?"

Kyouya came to the two of them and coughed to gain their attention. "I never saw it coming, but Honey is correct. Just think of it that the increasing input is the increasing confessions you get, Haruhi. And the input that doesn't change is the feeling you have over all of us."

She backed out a bit from the two of his host friends. "What are you saying, Kyouya-sempai? What's this feeling I have over all of you that doesn't change?"

"He's saying your feelings of friendship haven't changed. You haven't chosen anyone yet to accept your love. That's why we don't have any customers anymore."

"That can't be," she said and looked back. The faces of the hosts looked sad enough to show what Kyouya and Honey said was true.

Yet asides from that, something else was bothering her. She looked around the room. He wasn't there. Tamaki wasn't there.

She fell on her knees as a girl would do. After all, no matter how gender-unaware she was, she was still a girl. She already torn apart the friendship of the hosts, and now it may be even her fault that the Host Club's president is present. He must be whimpering of how problematic the club is.

"Why isn't Tamaki-sempai here?" she dare ask.

They couldn't say anything to her. They also didn't know why he wasn't there.

Suddenly, the door opened with a running Tamaki all covered in sweat, trying to catch his breath.

Haruhi stood up and smiled. "Tamaki-sempai! You got us all worried." She then went nearer Tamaki and gave him a towel to dry his sweat.

The other looked down and finally realized Haruhi's feelings. It wasn't that she didn't want to choose. She wasn't really aware of feelings yet. Neither was Tamaki of his.

"Anyway sempai, we don't have any clients today. We should do something about it," she suggested to Tamaki whom after drying his sweat, drank some water. He still remained speechless from the minute he came there.

To explain further, he was late because he was busy thinking of his feelings to Haruhi all night and overslept. He only got to wake up because of a horrible dream he had. The dream where Haruhi picked someone else and told him she hated him. After that, he ran swiftly to school, knowing he was already late and also to clarify that his dream wasn't reality.

After a while of silence, the others thought of an idea. It was as if a zap in all of their heads. They all understood what they had to do.

Kyouya appeared in the middle of Haruhi and Tamaki and suggested some things. "We should go around the campus and advertise the Host Club again. Show them what we members are all about and show them all what we can give them."

"That's a great idea Kyouya!" Tamaki said in joy.

"But we should go in pairs in advertising," Honey began to explain.

"Hikaru and I will go together," Kaoru explained and pulled his brother. They had to fake that everything was alright already. Just for Haruhi.

"Mitsukuni and I will be a pair!" Honey acted out cheerfully.

"And you and Haruhi go together," Kyouya explained. "I'll be monitoring you all so I'll go alone. Plus I have some paperwork to attend to before I check out your progress."

Tamaki and Haruhi both blushed into crimson. "Uh… are you sure Kyouya? Wouldn't anyone of you want to be paired with Haruhi? I mean, since you all like her," Tamaki said with a fake laugh.

Everybody else frowned but then smiled right again. "Don't worry. It'll be better this way," they all said together.

Haruhi could just look sad, believing that Tamaki doesn't want to be with her.

And off they all went.

---

As Tamaki and Haruhi were walking by the halls. Not even a sound was heard from any of them. There was a big gap between them, fit enough for one person to pass by. Plus, they looked at the opposite side of each other, making it clearer that they really were in an awkward position.

Tamaki, even a bit clear to himself that he liked-no loved Haruhi, was still confused of his feelings and couldn't say anything to Haruhi. Haruhi in the other hand was a bit offended that Tamaki wouldn't say a word to him. But more importantly, it pained her that he didn't want to go with her on the advertising.

_Fast flashback…_

"_And you and Haruhi go together," Kyouya explained. "I'll be monitoring you all so I'll go alone. Plus I have some paperwork to attend to."_

_Tamaki and Haruhi both blushed into crimson. "Uh… are you sure Kyouya? Wouldn't anyone of you want to be paired with Haruhi? I mean, since you all like her," Tamaki said with a fake laugh._

_Everybody else frowned but then smiled right again. "Don't worry. It'll be better this way," they all said together._

_End of flashback_

Haruhi shook his head. _"No. I won't let this to happen. I might have thought of it a different way. This is sempai we're talking about. He doesn't hate anybody. How could he hate me? I didn't do anything. Anyway, I have to say something. It feels so weird like this." _

"Uh, Tamaki-sempai," she said to him with a smile. "So, where do you want to start advertising?"

He wasn't looking at her yet. He remained staring at the wall even if they were walking. "Wherever you want."

"How about the canteen? There's tons of people there."

"If you want to."

"The garden?"

"If you want to."

"The classrooms!" she started to scream louder.

"If you want to," he spoke at the same tone again.

"The GIRLS' BATHROOM!" she tried to sound silly. Of course they can't go _in _there.

Tamaki stopped walking. Haruhi thought he would finally speak something else or nosebleed.

"If you want to," he said as he bowed his head down.

She looked at him caringly. _"He was listening the entire time but… what's wrong with sempai? Something's wrong."_

She faced him and looked at him straight on his eyes. "Sempai… look at me."

He still didn't look at him. "I'm listening, don't worry."

"Look at me!"

"I'm listening I tell you," he still continued being cold.

Haruhi couldn't take it anymore. He was treating her so different that she couldn't deal with it. She slapped him right on the face.

Tamaki blinked twice. Did that really happen?

"Sempai, what's wrong? What did I do? You're not yourself! You're not like that! Where's the happy and cheerful person I know and love!?" she said while crying. Finally, she realized what she just said.

Tamaki stared at her crying face. "The person you know and love?"

She cried some more. "No, I didn't mean that. I meant as… love as a friend. Like the others. I didn't…"

Tamaki hugged her tight and close. "Haruhi, you look at me and tell me you don't love me. Because the reason why I've been acting this way is because I finally understood my feelings for you. Haruhi… I love you."

She looked at him as he continued hugging her. She couldn't say a thing. She didn't know what to say. She even found it harder to breathe. It was as if she froze in that moment, staring at those beautiful blue eyes of his, adoring it yet couldn't say it on his face.

"Haruhi… please, what do you feel?" he continued to ask then shook her.

She couldn't stop crying even if she wanted to. "Sempai… I can't, I can't tell you. It'll be too hard on the others. And… I love the Host Club… I don't want to do anything that'll tear it apart. Not anymore."

The other hosts then came out from nowhere with smiles on their faces.

"Why are you crying, Haruhi?" Honey asked innocently.

"It's just… I can't…"

Kaoru and Hikaru spoke in unison. "We understand it completely and accept it."

"Hai, hai," Mori said emotionlessly.

Haruhi's tears began to fall some more, yet Tamaki's grip of the hug still remained.

"And don't worry, we were just fooling you so that you and Tamaki will confess to each other," Kyouya said with a genuine and big smile.

Haruhi stopped crying and widened her eyes. She broke free from Tamaki and waved her hands up and down. "What did you say!? You guys just fooled me!? I can't believe this!?"

The others tried to play along. "It's true… Just what Kyouya said. Hehe… he!" they tried to laugh a bit.

Haruhi turned around to Tamaki. Then Honey pushed her to him. "Go tell him!"

She fell down on him on the floor. The others decided to walk away and leave them together. "We'll be in the club room if you need us. Have fun!"

"What do you mean have fun!?" Haruhi argued as they leaved.

Yet, from her glance, they were already gone. All that was left was her and Tamaki on the floor, her pinning him down on the floor.

She stood up as she blushed so much. "Gomenazai sempai."

Tamaki stood up and hugged her on the waist. "Haruhi… tell me what you have to tell me."

Tears began to fall on her cheek even more. "Sempai… I love you." She turned around. "I really do." And afterwards hugged him.

He also wholeheartedly accepted the hug and kissed his forehead, finally becoming happy that the unrequited love he was thinking was finally returned.

---

From a distance, the wall just near where the two were, five pairs of eyes were spying on Tamaki and Haruhi. They finally understood her feelings and knew they had to let her go, even if it would hurt themselves. As long as she's happy, they'll try to be happy for her. That's what love is, loving the other person, learning to set them free.

_I was a fool for not realizing what I felt,_

_I was naïve not seeing what you meant._

_But as I reveal my love to you, with all the foolishness that comes with it,_

_I want you to realize I'll be your king of fools, and you'll be my queen._

* * *

_**The End**_

_**A/N: and that's it! I hope you like the ending. Because I kinda did. :) It was fun writing this fic, especially this last chapter. This one's my fave chap :D Please review after reading okay? Thanks a lot!**_


End file.
